


A Penny for Your Thoughts (They’re all About You)

by Rashu89



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Type'spov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashu89/pseuds/Rashu89
Summary: Because, contrary to appearances, Tharn is all Type can think about.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 197





	A Penny for Your Thoughts (They’re all About You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fail attempt to give myself some fluff after the heartbreak that was episode 11. Although, I couldn't fully avoid the slight angst... Still, I hope you will enjoy your reading and thank you for stopping by!
> 
> Also, I might turn this into a 5+1 short series depending on my inspiration...
> 
> Take care~
> 
> Rashu 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Everything is mine from the plot to all the grammar/spelling mistakes and other typos or plot holes. But not the guys... Also, I'm cross-posting this on ao3.

Type doesn't mean to drink this much but he's like a man on a mission, downing one shot after the other with real determination. Of course, some people could argue that he doesn't need to go that extent or should at least consider to slow down his pace, but again, he has his reasons. Besides, it's not like he's doing this for the sake of getting wasted. Which, to him, makes a huge difference.

He's pretty sure Tharn would beg to differ and would probably worry a whole lot more about it if the man wasn’t one of the main reasons why he's been drinking. Still, he can't help feeling slightly nervous as Longh helps him get back home and internally winces when his boyfriend starts questioning his drunken state after opening the door for them.

A reaction that comes from the fact that he's always hated causing disappointment or worries to the people he cares about whether it's intentionally or not. So, he doesn't think about it as he snuggles close to the other man and even goes as far as claiming him as his in front of the latter's best friend without batting a single eyelash. All of this in a desperate attempt to soothe Tharn’s arising concern.

Well, there is a chance it might also have been out of some well-placed jealousy but it’s not like anyone’s asking. Either way, all that matters to Type in that moment is for that serious look that has been haunting his boyfriend’s face for a few days to go away at last. And if that means he has to shamelessly cling onto the man in order to do that, then so be it.

He's not stupid enough to believe this will resolve the whole situation between them but he wouldn't say no to one night free of this silent tension. He's worried his plan may backfire when Tharn brings up the subject of their argument, beating himself up and taking the full blame like the guy is so prone to do, which clearly wasn't his intent.

However, the man quickly switches to another topic and Type suddenly feels very overwhelmed with the possessive words the other is speaking. Sure, they're nothing new but given all that's happened, they are most certainly a nice reassurance. One he wasn't aware he needed to hear so badly until he did. And now that he has, he wants to offer that same reassurance.

Except that he can't do it the easy way. So instead, he does it the only way he knows how. Or rather the one he is more comfortable with. Which basically translates into acting annoyed and giving a few snarky comments before demanding some cuddles in a passive aggressive fashion that's practically his trademark by now.

Fortunately, Tharn has gotten used to his antics and knows how to read between the lines, wrapping him in the softest hug he's had in what feels like an eternity. And that is one silly thought for Type to have yet he can't seem to find a better way to describe it. It's like all his worries and fears cease to exist whenever Tharn holds him. Only to be replaced with that unexplainable warmth that makes him feel strangely complete in the best way possible.

If wasn't so shy, he would even say that being in Tharn's arms is the one of the safest places he's been in years and he can't imagine having to live without the other male's embrace ever again. Actually, just thinking about it is enough to make him anxious all over again but as if his boyfriend could sense his distress, he presses a tender kiss onto his lips.

The gesture works like magic on Type who instantly relaxes and silently asks for another taste. Judging from the little smirk that he's given, he guesses the reason for his request must be rather obvious but he can't care less as Tharn's mouth brushes along his neck. Warm lips nibbling and teasing before their owner decides he's done playing games and takes things to the next level, going for a deep kiss that Type's more than happy to return.

Things escalate pretty quickly from here and Type forgets about everything. His frustration, insecurities and what not, but Tharn. The other man is all he can focus on, from what a good person and lover he is to how well they fit together. Most importantly, he thinks about how lucky he is they were paired as roommates last semester.

Because even if it hasn't been all roses and sunshine, and in spite of the terrible way things started between them, he knows his life wouldn't be filled with the same amount of happiness he's been experiencing over the past few months. Not to say he was unhappy until then, but he can't deny the considerable change ever since Tharn has walked into it.

A change he is very thankful for and hopes won't have to come to an end any time soon. And if that makes him sound a bit selfish, well he doesn't mind. He's been called worse than that anyway and it's not entirely wrong. He is a selfish man. But as long as it doesn't make Tharn stop wanting him, maybe a little selfishness can't hurt.

That's at least what Type wants to believe as he loses himself completely into the moment and for what it's worth, it is one of the easiest things he's had to do all day.

**\+ END +**


End file.
